It Can Only Get Better
by Nattou
Summary: In one night, with one story, Gabriellas life got turned upside down. How do you process memories you dont have? TROYELLA RE-WRITTEN!


_**It Can Only Get Better**_

_Disclaimer: _This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon _High School Musical,_ copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and _High School Musical 2_, copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks

_AN:_**This story was the first one i posted on this page, and i decided that i wanted to re-write it. Its still short and straight to the point. but i feel as it this is a better version that the one originally posted. **

_Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart…that's true strength._

The door closed with a gentle thud and Gabriella let her body rest against the hard wooden surface behind her back. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts as she struggled to grasp a hold of memories that weren't there. How was she supposed to process something she couldn't remember?

Biting down on her lip let her eyes roam across the tidy bedroom until they rested on a small item on her nightstand.

Could she call him?

With a sniffle she pushed away from the door and stepped closer to the tempting object. Quickly, her hand reached out and picked up the light pink phone. The cool metal sent a shiver up her arm and as she walked towards her balcony doors she grabbed a hold of a sweater; his sweater.

Outside the November air seemed to bite her warm skin, and she pulled the large hoodie over her head. The comforting smell of Troy floated through her nostrils and she felt tears well up in her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him what was going on when she couldn't even sort through her own thoughts and emotions? Blinking rapidly she sat down on the old porch swing and pulled her knees towards her chin. Part of her wanted to cry, but there was a part that didn't seem to let her. She wasn't sure what to feel except shocked.

Glancing up at the stars she toyed with the phone in her hands and chewed gently on her lip. In a matter of minutes everything seemed to have changed, and hard as she tried, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

A sudden vibration in her hands made her jump and she quickly focused on the flashing screen.

Troy.

Her hand shook as she pressed the green 'accept' button. He would know instantly that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to find words to phrase all the emotions that were running through her mind.

"Hi," she said almost timidly before resting her chin on top of her bent knees.

"_Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" _His voice sounded concerned and she shook her head gently even though he couldn't see her.

"No."

"_Are you ok, Ella? You sound a bit off," _he asked softly and Gabriella felt her eyes cloud over with tears at the soothing sound of his voice.

"Yeah…I'm…. I don't know," she breathed out.

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"That would be nice," she said quietly as she looked back up at the stars. She knew she was worrying him, but she couldn't start explaining on the phone. It wouldn't be right.

"_I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?" _

"Thank you."

"_Always. I love you remember," _he gently reminded her and she couldn't help but feel the corners of her lip twist into a small smile.

"I love you, too."

She wasn't sure how long it took before she heard the familiar rustling of leafs as Troy hoisted himself up into her tree. Motionless she waited for him to climb over her railing. He would come right over and hug her, she knew he would. That was just how Troy was, and she wouldn't have him any other way. But that knowledge didn't make her less nervous about sharing what she had learned today.

Did she think he would run?

No.

Did she think he would look at her differently?

That she wasn't so sure about.

"What's bothering you, beautiful?" he asked quietly as he approached her. Turning her head she locked eyes with him and willed him to see her struggling thoughts. His face showed nothing but love and concern and the first tear rolled down her cheek before she had any chance of stopping it.

He was by her side in less than a second.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said soothingly and pulled her into a warm hug. "Why the tears?"

"Why is it always me, Troy?"

"Always you what?" his fingers brushed away the stray tear before gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on her hand that was currently clutching his shirt. Suddenly the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. In her head she knew it was true, but it was something about saying things out loud that made is devastatingly real.

"I…ah…I don't know how…"

"You're not sick are you?" Troy's voice was laced with worry as his hand rubbed her back soothingly.

"No…nothing like that. It's…something that's happened, something I'd forgotten."

Forgotten.

It still amazed her that she had done that. Pushed it aside. Decided not to remember.

"What happened, Baby?"

"I…when I was two," breathing deeply she paused for a moment. "I went to a daycare…my mom and dad knew the owner, he had been a friend…I don't remember much. I was so little…. Tonight mom and I were talking; telling stories about things we remembered from when we were small. It was fun…for a while."

The lack of tears surprised Gabriella. She had been certain she would break and cry, but after the initial tears when he had arrived, her eyes had remained dry.

"Then what?" he nearly whispered, his voice slightly hoarse with worried anticipation.

"I mentioned that daycare. It was like flipping a switch, Troy. One moment mom was laughing, the next she just sank together and went all pale. I didn't know what to think. I...my memories from there weren't nice ones in the first place…he smacked our butts. When he was changing our diapers. I thought that was why I quit…it wasn't, Troy. It wasn't…."

"Oh god," he breathed out.

"He…uhm….mom told me what he'd done. What _I _had told her he'd done…and he hadn't just slapped my butt…he'd…I'd told mom he didn't use a pacifier…he use my…" she trailed off, unable to say it. "He told me he had to do that."

Troy's grip had tightened around her small frame and she felt, as well as heard his breathing pattern change as he took in what she had just told him.

"Someone molested you?" his voice was filled with a calm anger that would have scared her if it had been directed at her.

"Yeah," she whispered and she felt his hands move to pull her onto his lap. Warm lips connected with her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to say," he said honestly.

"Me either…it's….I can see it happening….but in my head I cannot make myself believe that _I'm _that little girl…I just can't…"

Silence surrounded them as they breathed in the cold night air. Neither knew how to phrase what they were feeling as neither one knew exactly what they felt.

"Please tell me he was punished, Ella…" Troy nearly pleaded several minutes later.

"There wasn't enough evidence," Gabriella whispered before biting her lip.

"How…you said…"

"Yeah…but I was two and a half, I couldn't explain properly…it was word against word…and the physical evidence didn't say _who _was responsible…he walked away…because I was too small to point him out as the guilty one…"

Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he gently rocked their bodies slowly from side to side.

"I don't know what he did to me, Troy," she suddenly whispered. "I don't remember…I don't know."

Troy couldn't do much else than hold her and offer comfort. What was he supposed to say?

_It's ok? _

No.

Because it would never be ok.

So he remained silent and let her know that he was there for her.

Always.

_**I know it hurts  
For what it's worth  
It can only get better**_

**AN:** What do you think..._**  
**_


End file.
